The Bad Company
by helljumper36
Summary: The original adventure of the unit. Chief joins a group of misfit UNSC personnel to recover his beloved AI Cortana. But the Didact has other plans and the fight is on to recover her from an ancient evil. For anyone who hated the ending to Halo 4. Tagline: He left her there. Now he's going to get her back.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

UNSC Honor Inbound, in orbit over Alloy, 2560. Three years after conclusion of Halo: 4

"Master Chief, on your last mission, Artificial Intelligence CTN-0452-9, AKA Cortana, went missing in action, correct?" Captain James Stanson looked at the heavily armored man before him.

"That is correct sir."

"Good, because you and that gagglefuck of assholes downstairs are not coming back up here until you locate her!" Stanson turned back to the holoraphic display. "Dismissed."

The Master Chief stepped into the elevator without a word. The death of Cortana had hurt him deeply. She had been his best friend in the world. Better than the SPARTANs that he had grown up with. She had helped him realize who he was. And then she died.

_2557, three years ago._

_Chief looked around the hard-light bubble he was in. "Cortana?"_

_She materialized out of the shield. They walked up to each other. "Cortana."_

_Cortana appeared to be solid. Less transucent. She touched his chest. "I've always wanted to do that."_

_Chief stared at her. "It was my job to take care of you."_

_She shook her head. "We were supposed to take care of each other."_

_"Cortana, please...wait."_

_She walked backwards into the shield. "Welcome home, John."_

_The Didact's ship exploded. Chief was protected by the hardlight shield. He stared at where Cortana had disappeared._

The Master Chief had made a pledge that would not be John anymore. The idea of being able to recover an AI that had been blown to pieces was immpossible. Less probable than taking back Harvest. And that had been done.

Dropship Bay

Coporal Taylor H. Miles or Dutch to his friends and Lance Corporal JD "Rookie" stood waiting for their friend to arrive.

Their buddy, Private First Class Michael "Mickey" Crespo, had been with them in New Mombasa during an almost pointless op led by Captain Veronica Dare. Their squad leader, Gunnery Sergeant Edward Buck had also been on that mission. Dare was retired by now and Buck was married to her. A career marine, he had been placed in the Bad Company to prevent military secrets from getting out.

The Bad Company was an ONI-intervention-free unit for misfits, ex-cons, PTSD plagued veterans and newbies. Neither Dutch nor Rookie were green. Neither were the 250 Marines, ODSTs, Jackals, Hunters, Elites and SPARTANs that made up the company.

The Pelican docked and opened it's ramp. Mickey stepped out. "Dutch, Rookie!"

The friends embraced. "Good to see you guys."

Dutch slapped Mickey's shoulder. "Long time no see. Whaddya been doin' partner?"

Mickey smiled. "Stayed with the boys in the 105th for a while. Got bored. Requested a transfer. Heard Romeo went Defense Force."

Rookie smiled behind his polarized visor. His silent demeanor often alienated him from other soldiers. He didn't often interact with anyone but Dutch and Buck. Sometimes he found life with Emile, a SPARTAN who had survived Reach. That's what most of them were. Those who survived the unsurvivable.

Buck walked up to them. His helmet was removed to reveal his black hair and a small bit of shading on his upper lip. "Mickey."

Mickey saluted. "Sir." He looked at the dress of the men around him. "What's going on?"

"Throw your body-suit on and grab your weapons. We're going on a mission." Buck slapped his helmet on. "Now move, soldiers."

Sergeant-Major Avery J. Johnson stepped out onto the platform holding the Pelicans. "Once again, it is our job to finish what the flyboys started. We are leaving this ship, platoon and engaging the enemy on solid ground. When we meet them, we will rip their skulls from their spines and toss 'em away laughin'!" He turned around to face them. "Am I right marines?"

"SIR, YES SIR!"

"Mmhmm, damn right I am. Now move it out, double time!" Johnson walked up to the clearly agitated commander, Major Nadya Molotov. "Johnson, where is he?"

"Look ma'am, if I know Chief, and I do, he'll be here."

"We'll see." Molotov's heavy Russian accent puncuated her speech. "He's a SPARTAN, Johnson."

The black sergeant lit a cigar. "I know. But he's the best damn SPARTAN there is."

Molotov pulled the ODST helmet over her head, completing her red armor. "Maybe."

The elevator doors opened. Chief stepped out. "Johnson? How-?"

Johnson smirked. "I know it's surprisin' Chief. But just go with it."

Chief put an MA5C assault rifle on his back. "This mission is impossible."

"Impossible?" Molotov sounded disgusted. "My ODSTs are still here, so, it ain't impossible." She walked away.

Chief stared. "What's wrong with her?"

"Ah, just a hardass." Johnson led the towering SPARTAN to his Pelican. "But don't worry, I know what she likes."

Chief stepped onboard. Several marines and a SPARTAN sat inside the 'Blood Tray'. The SPARTAN had a skull carved into an orange polarized EVA style helmet. He sharpened a curved knife against his wrist.

Johnson saw them watching each other. "Chief, Emile. Emile, Chief."

Emile gave a half-nod. "Replacement?"

"No, asset." Johnson slapped the roof of the Blood Tray. The ramp closed. "Take 'er down, Ferro."

The clamps holding the dropship let go. It fell into space. Chief's heart went to his throat. He hadn't experienced a drop like this before.

The engines fired up and stabilized the ship. Johnson sat down. "Ferro, what's the status on those Helljumpers?"

A female voice came over the intercom. "ODSTs have dropped, sir."

Buck felt the wind rush past his HEV. His MA5C was held next to him. The heat was already getting intense. He was second-in-command of the ODST platoons so he had to set an example. Guys he knew, Dutch, Mickey and Rookie weren't really concerned. They were veterans. Unflinching, even though Dutch had a wife and kids. Nobody here really cared if they died. Their concern was the other guy.

Molotov looked at the screen showing Buck's face. "Buck, you holding up?"

"Just about ma'am."

"Good." Molotov looked at her M7(S). Hopefully it would kill whatever they would be facing. The M7 was good for short-range, soft bodied targets. If these had armor, then she was fucked.

Meanwhile, in the Pelican, Johnson had turned on some of his 'flip' music-ancient pop from the 1980s and 90s. Gorovich, a scarfaced marine with one blank eye white hair, who was twirling a huge combat knife spat. "Sarge, we gotta listen to this old crap?"

Johnson glared at him. "Watch your mouth boy. This is your history. It should remind you of what you're fighting for."

Another marine, wearing a balaclava by the name of Sergei, responded. "Sarge, it's the Spice Girls. We use them for psychological warfare." (Aliens: Escalation Easter Egg)

_The end of Chapter 1. Chapter 2 coming soon._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Alloy, ODST drop zone

Molotov got out of her pod as the cover hissed and popped off. Turning around, she grabbed her M7(S) and her rucksack. She unpolarized her VISR and keyed her comm. "Buck, status."

"I'm fine ma'am. So is the rest of my platoon." Buck looked around. "I crash landed in a building. But other than that, I'm intact."

"Good. I've got your signal and I'm headed your way." Molotov repolarized her VISR and headed towards Buck's beacon. She looked at her suroundings. A stone and metal courtyard. Some kind of structure. Molotov heard a stick snap. She whirled around and pointed her weapon. A huge armor covered plated creature stood in front of her. It carried some kind of light weaponry, like the Covenant weapons that some of the Elites in her company carried. She gasped.

It made a loud roaring sound and dashed at her. Molotov fired her M7, the bullets having no effect. It picked her up and roared, it's helmet folds parting to reveal an orange skull. She held together, trying not to cry out. It hit her over the head with a large weapon it carried, knocking her into unconciousness.

Pelican/Phantom drop zone

Johnson motioned for the Pelicans and Phantoms to unload. The grav-lifts in the Phantoms lowered down men and Cyclops mech suits. A Mantis stepped off a Pelican. Warthogs and Ghosts drove down dropship ramps. Chief looked at the marines getting into the Cyclops'. The heavy mech suits were vauable weapons. Flamethrower on one side, Gatling gun on the other.

He strode the ranks of the units. There was little to no chance of them succeeding. Cortana was gone, blown to pieces in the explosion destroying the Didact's ship. Unsurvivable.

But then, he had survived.

Chief banished the thought from his mind. It would only throw him off his game. The company still needed him. Johnson organized the unit into a formation with the Cyclops' in front and the Mantis in back. Everyone else walked between.

He saw a flash of orange. A marine screamed and fell. Everyone dived for cover as the new attackers fired. Chief tried to get a bead on one but it disappeared in a flash of dark blue light.

Prometheans? Here? Shit, they were fucked.

The ex-Covenant troops had more luck as their energy weapons took out the shields faster and caused more damage. A Elite fell backwards, a hole spouting purple blood from his skull. Chief managed to hit a Watcher, the small droids that generated the Knights' shields. It spun around and fell, spraying sparks.

Johnson looked over his shoulder."Chief, what are these things?"

He opened a channel to the sergeant. "Their Prometheans, Forerunner AIs that teleport and carry energy weapons.

"You coulda just said we're dead."

"It crossed my mind, sergeant."

The Mantis sprayed the trees with bullets and rockets. Explosions rocked the Prometheans, shattering their systems. Small dog-like robots, the Crawlers, came running out of the wreckage of the forest. The troops easily dispatched these. Finally, the Prometheans retreated, teleporting away.

Half a klick from landing site.

Buck and his squad walked towards Molotov's beacon. Buck himself was on point. He pointed to a stone wall. They saw the top of a drop pod. Rokie ran forward and cleared the wall. The rest of the squad walked around.

Buck saw Rookie holding Molotov's red helmet. Blood was spattered n the inside of it. Rookie threw it down. Buck exhaled heavily.

There was a rustling in the bushes. Buck turned and looked. A huge armored figure, like the Hunters but with orange highlights, stepped out. He grabbed the rocket launcher from Mickey. "Heat in the pipe! That's what she said." The rocket kicked as he fired it. The blast enveloped the creature. It walked out, unharmed. The ODSTs opened fire on it. The bullets made pings as they dented and scarred the metal. Dutch finally killed it with the SPARTAN laser.

Dutch kicked it. "Scumbag. Ever seen Full Metal Jacket?" (Easter Egg.)

Buck gathered his platoon. Dutch, Mickey, Rookie, a few other Helljumpers, several Elites and a few Jackals. "Alright boys, it's time to rock heads. Watch your backs and be ready."

Half a klick from the Pelican/Phantom drop zone.

Gorovich was beginning to complain. The big Russian had a red star painted on his chest-plate and the words 'Mother Russia' underneath. "Shit man, why are we here? To recover a destroyed AI, that's why! God, man, those things'll kill us all." He turned to Sergei. "I got less than a week left in this outfit and I'm gone. See this look? It's terror!"

"Marine," Johnson looked back at him. "Did I give you permission to bitch?"

Sergei lifted his friend. "He's right comrade. We'll survive this one."

Chief wasn't sure. He knew what the Prometheans could do. Anyway, he agreed with Gorovich's feeling of futility in this mission. It was very unlikely that they would survive it.

His motion tracker picked up a blip. He stopped and got into a crouch. The hostiles rounded the corner. Chief aimed until he saw the lead one was wearing an ODST helmet. "Friendly?"

The man gave him a thumbs up and moved his squad forward. Johnson greeted him. "Good to see you Buck."

Buck pulled his helmet off and spread out a map. Johnson put a hand on his arm. "Did you find the major?"

"No. Rookie, show him." The silent man opened his rucksack and pulled out a red ODST helmet. "We found this. After getting a radio message."

Sergei handed Johnson a holoplayer. Johnson removed the helmet recorder and slid it into the device. They watched as Molotov went through the drop, gave the radio message and got attacked by the Knight.

"Damn." Buck slammed his fist into his palm. "Well, she's dead."

"Maybe." Chief slung his rifle onto the magnetic strip on his back. "I'll go find her. Volunteers?"

Rookie stepped up next to him. Sergei followed him and Gorovich reluctantly sided with him. Two Jackals and an Elite also volunteered.

Chief nodded. "Alright. We'll be back."

_End of chapter 2. Chapter 3 on it's way._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Unknown Forerunner Construct, Alloy, 2560

Molotov woke up. Her wrists were tied up to a metal board. Creatures like the one she had seen stood around. A path leading to a doorway was lit with orange lines.

The door opened. A larged humanoid figure came through. It wore armor similar to the creatures but seemed like a covering and not the actual body. It stepped up to her face. "I see my Prometheans have brought you to me. They are a reliable bunch, as you humans say."

Molotov looked at herself. Her bodysuit was gone and she was dressed in a tanktop and fatigue pants. She looked into it's eye slits. "Who are you?"

It chuckled. "I am the Didact, the leader of the Forerunners former military. These automatons you see are Prometheans." He gestured at the others. "Now Reclaimer, tell me, where are your comrades."

She spat in his face. "Go to hell."

The Prometheans started to move. The Duidact barked an order and laughed. "You are very courageous, Reclaimer." He made a claw shape with his hand. Molotov felt herself get lifted. "But the price of courage against us is death."

She strained against his control. "Fuck...you..."

The Didact made a swift pushing movement with his hand. The board was thrown across the room. He swung it over to the pool of molten lava. "Tell me!"

"Kiss my ass."

Molotov felt herself get flung up onto the platform. A Knight pointed a small torch like weapon at her. An orange stream generated from it and onto her chest. She felt the burning. It hurt like the plasma wounds she had recovered from years ago. The Knight began to move back and forth across her body.

She had to stand the pain. For the sake of the mission and her company.

Outside Forerunner complex.

Chief's visor zoomed in on the central construct. "Damn. The place is crawling with them."

Gorovich twirled his blade. "We can take 'em."

Everyone looked at him. Sergei pointed out something. "Maybe you haven't been keeping up on current events, but we just got our asses kicked by them."

Chief looked around. "Gorovich is right. We have to get in their. It might complete our mission and then we can go home."

The Elite, Than' Rulama, lifted his weapon. "You really think we will find your companion, demon?"

Chief stood up. "We were told to recover the major and Cortana. Noone said anything about either being alive."

The sqaud followed him to the gates. They placed Rookie's det-pack on them. The metal doors blew inwards. Chief went in first. Gorovich lifted his weapon, an M739 SAW, a big gun. Sergei carried a BR55 Battle Rifle. Rookie had an M7(S). Rulama had a Plasma Rifle and a Plasma Pistol while the Jackals carried a needler and a plasma pistol each.

None of the Knights were in sight, currently, but Chief knew they must have been warned. Sergei radioed Johnson. "This is Bravo 1 to Bravo base, get as many people as you can spare over here. This place is crawling with the enemy."

Several dog-like Prometheans came out, running towards the humans. Crawlers. Chief fired, quickly dispatching the small creatures. The team moved on, anxious to recover Molotov and get back to the ship.

They came to another gateway. Rookie shrugged. His det-pack was gone. Chief and Gorovich each grabbed a side and began pulling them apart. The space became big enough for Sergei to take off his commo pack and slip through. They pulled some more and Rookie got through.

Chief wedged it so him and Gorovich could get through. They joined Sergei and Rookie. Still no Knights that he could see.

The Binary Rifle shot hit him in the head, knocking him over and downing his shields. He rolled to cover and looked for movement. Serei was yelling into his radio. Rookie was shooting at something. Chief spotted it. A Knight running along the ramparts. Chief hit the Watcher above it then nailed the Knight itself.

Gorovich shouted. A group of Crawlers and Knights was running towards them. Chief hustled them up but one of the Jackals was shot through the chest by a Light Rifle. His body spouted purple blood. Rulama gave a cry of rage and shot the Knight. Chief hauled the Elite up onto the ramparts.

A Cyclops ran through the broken gate, spraying lead and flame. Johnson ran forward. "Got the message. What do you want us to do?"

"Cover me and the Rookie." Chief waved the silent ODST up and ran along the ramparts to a metal door on the side of the main construct.

Chief kicked it open. Noone. He stepped quietly down the stairs. Rookie followed him. The stairway split into two sets. Rookie went down the first set. Chief went down the second. He looked around. The halls were filled with many cells. He deduced the major must be in one of them. But there was noone. Deserted.

Meanwhile, Rookie had run into some trouble. A Knight Battlewagon was chasing him. Rookie fired at the Promethean to no effect. He started to run.

Cortana sat in the database, meditating on the events of the years. After sacrificing herself for John, she had been taken prisoner by the Didact, who had miraculously survived the explosion destroying his ship.

For weeks on end, she suffered the torture of having infinite memory transfered to her and then interogation. She was shown pictures of John, pictures of Earth. For years. Then, he locked her away in a cel with a database, while he prepared for an attack on the Human Race.

Then she heard the familiar sound of an M7 sub-machine gun being fired. It was music to her ears. An ODST dashed down the hallway. Cortana projected her hologram. He stopped. Looked. And waved down the hall. The sound of running in armor came from there. Chief stopped in front of the cell. "Cortana."

Her hologram came up to the bars. "John."

The ODST took out a laser cutter and began to melt the bars. She mouthed a thank you to him. He nodded. Cortana felt Chief pull her out and put her into his neural interface. She remembered the confined space. "Still enough room, I see."

"Yeah. Always enough for you."

Chief looked up. "We don't have much time."

_And it's here! Chapter 4 is coming soon!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Alloy, 2560. Unknown Forerunner Complex

Chief and Rookie ran through the corridors. The Knights were massing and chasing them. Cortana was unusually quiet. "Cortana? We could use your help right now."

"Yeah, sorry Chief. I'm just...just surprised you came back for me. I mean, it was improbable that I would survive."

"I admit that I didn't think it would go through." Chief kept his eyes doown-range, scanning for Prometheans. Nothing. Rookie stepped out in front of him. "What happened with the Didact?"

"It was horrible. The interrogation, the processing, oh John." Her hologram appeared in his visor corner. "I'm just glad you found me."

Rookie held up his hand. Chief stopped. "Where?" He pointed ahead. Chief heard low breathing.

The duo walked around the corner. In one of the cells was the major.

Molotov opened her eyes. "Chief? Rookie? Get out of here. Leave me." Her face was pale, a sickly white. Chief ripped one of the bars open.

Rookie unstrapped her from the wall and carried her out. Chief waved his head forward. "What happened, ma'am?"

Molotov coughed. "Burning...something about...Earth...horrible..."

Rookie opened the door and Chief went out. The battle was ensuing. Cyclops' sprayed flames over hordes of Crawlers. Johnson ran to the duo."I see you found the major. Cortana?"

Chief pointed to his helmet. Johnson nodded. "Good. So now, we can get out of here." He lifted his radio. "Buck, get the boys outtta here!"

The Gunnery-Sergeant keyed his comm. "Alright everyone back through the gates!" He got his platoon together. "Cover Chief and the major!"

They laid down supressing fire. The Prometheans were forced to retreat. The group reached the gates and Buck's platoon fell back. He looked at the unconcious major. "Is she alright?"

"The details were a bit fuzzy. Something about burning Earth or like that." Chief lifted her onto one of the Warthogs. "We better get her medical treatment." Sergei climbed into the back and began to treat her. Chief climbed up on the turret.

Buck's platoon got onto another of the three Warthogs. "Mickey, you drive. Dutch on turret. Rookie and Simmons in the back." The vehicles drove forward. Prometheans began to take pot-shots at them. Dutch opened fire on a grove. The deep blue flashes of a Knight teleporting appeared. Buck looked back at Johnson's vehicle.

A Crawler lept up onto the hood. Mickey yelled and fired his M6C/SOCOM at it, the bullet puncturing the armor plating. It roared. Buck fired a burst into it's underbelly, knocking it off.

He swapped the empty clip for a full one. His VISR detected movement and a hostile FoF tag. The tag was marked 'Unknown', an unusual marking. Then it disappeared.

The Knight teleported onto the hood. Buck yelled and fired into it's faceplate, the bullets bouncing off harmlessly. Energy shields. It swiped at him with it's orange blade. He recined the seat and shot again. It roared and ripped the roof off. Dutch shouted as he lost his balance. Buck looked up at the little bastard above the Knight. Those were what supplied the energy shields.

Buck fired upwards into it''s core, rupturing it's power source. The bastard exploded. Buck lept onto the Knight and stabbed it in the neck with his knife. The AI sparked and died. Buck ripped it's head off from his knife puncture.

He grabbed onto the Warthog and swung into his seat. Johnson radioed him. "Hell of a thing, Buck."

"Yeah."

"Wierd. You sure you're human?"

"Yes sir."

The Didact watched his holographic display. The Reclaimers had escaped with their AI and their comrade. No matter. They would not get far. His Prometheans would see to that. They knew where their camp was.

"They escaped."

The Didact smiled. The Reclaimers thought he was the only organic Forerunner left. They were wrong. He turned to see the young Forerunner woman dressed in Class 12 Combat Skin. The Warrior.

"Yes. But that does not matter. We have a role to play here. It is our galaxy. Our creation." He looked into the metallic silver mask, knowing underneath was his daughter, a valuable part in his plan. "Please do not doubt me now."

She stared back. "I won't."

Her Promethean bodyguards followed her as she walked out of the room. The Didact sighed. There was work to be done.

He stepped into his bedroom. The armor floated around him and locked onto his body. The back of his helmet came up around his head. The mask latched down onto his face.

It was time to settle the score with the Reclaimer. This Master Chief.

Pelican/Phantom Drop Zone

Chief watched Sergei and a medic nursing the major. He looked at Cortana in the Peican's database. Johnson walked up to him. "Chief, we did it. Our mission's over. So why don't we go home?"

"Because there's something more." Chief slapped a clip into his assault rifle. "The major saw something. We need to know what."

"Well Cortana's told me everything she knows. Who's the Didact, Chief?"

Chief looked up. "A Forerunner. He's dead."

"Apparently not Chief. He's the one who Cortana saw." Johnson lit another cigar. "Anyway, we've got to get off this planet and nuke the site from orbit. It's the only way."

Chief lifted his head. "No."

"Well what is? Chief, if we go back we'll need at least a hundred more marines and a perfect plan of attack."

"I have one. Attack." Chief got up. "That asshole almost destroyed Earth. I'm not going to give him another chance." A blue flash appeared and a Knight grabbed Chief, who struggled. Johnson reached for his pistol but the Knight disappeared with Chief.

Chief reappeared on some kind of metal bridge. He felt lightheaded until he recognized the figure ahead.

_Dunh, Dunh, Dunh. Chapter 5 coming soon. Shoutout to Luccarios. Keep reading and reviewing man._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Unknown Forerunner Construct, Alloy, 2560

Chief looked at the Didact. "You."

He didn't know if it was a coincidence, but Black Sabbath's Iron Man started playing.

The Forerunner began to walk towards him. "You Reclaimers have great music. A shame that aspect must be destroyed with you. Fourtanately, I have downloaded it using iTunes."

Chief was puzzled. "iTunes?"

"Yep." The Didact waved his hand and the music stopped. "But now to buisness. You are the only true threat to my plans. That is why you must be destroyed." He lifted two weapons from an antigrav table. He tossed the Covenant Energy Sword handle to Chief. "I'm also a big fan of the Barbie Girl Song."

Chief activated the Enery Sword. "I always preferred Helljumper Cadence myself."

All of a sudden, a deep voice came from nowhere. "Fight!"

Chief looked around. "What the hell is Shao Kahn doing in Halo?"

"Never mind why I am here. Just fight. You're ruining the mood."

The Didact raised his Hardlight Blade and ran forward. "Aargh!"

Chief repeated the manuever with his Energy Sword. "Aargh! Asshole!"

The blades clashed (funniness ends here). The Didact threw Chief, using his constraint fields. Chief hit the bridge heavily, then got up and dashed towards his enemy.

The Warrior came in the door. She looked at the Promethean Knight beside her. "What is the meaning of this?" It shrugged.

She watched the combatants fight. "Father?"

The Didact lifted Chief over the empty space with the fields. "Not now, my dear." He retracted the constraint fields and let Chief fall into open space.

Chief fired up his jet packs and flew up. "Not so fast." He got onto the bridge and once again, his sword met the Didact's. They clashed, thrusted, parried. Chief kicked forward. The Didact flew across the bridge into the open area.

The Didact pulled pieces of metal under him and made a platform. "You foolish Reclaimer. I am too powerful for you."

"We'll see."

The Didact floated forward and lept. Chief was knocked over. He felt himself rise.

"Now you see, Reclaimer?"

He plummeted, quickly. He tried to activate his jetpacks. No response. Chief stared at the magma, rising up towards him.

"Alright, eyes down-range, fingers on the triggers, and we all go home in one piece!" Johnson had formed up the men to go after Chief. "Make sure your weapons are full and ready to kill."

Molotov sat up on her bed in the tent. Mickey saw her. "Hello ma'am. Good to see you awake."

"Yeah, yeah. What's going on, private?" She tried to open the tent flap but Mickey stopped her.

"Mickey, what the hell?"

"Sergeant-Major Johnson ordered that you had to be contained. Remember anything?"

"Yes, lots. Now why do I have to stay here?" Molotov crossed her arms.

"Don't know. Johnson just said to keep you here." Mickey held an M6C/SOCOM. "And to use force if nescissary."

She looked at his pistol. "Do you really want to do that, Mickey?"

Mickey still held it out. "Don't test me."

"Oh Mickey." Molotov lowered his pistol and pressed her lips up against hers. She then picked up a rifle and threw on a Marine helmet. "If anyone asks, just tell them I hit you." She walked out.

Mickey lay on the floor and waited for someone to come in.

Buck opened the tent. "Mickey?" He saw the private layed out on the floor. "Shit. Mickey, wake up."

The younger man slowly came to. "Uh, the major. She decked me. That's all I can remember."

Buck helped him up. "Did she say anything?"

"Nah."

Buck pressed a rocket launcher into Mickey's hands. "Get out there marine."

The pair of ODSTs ran to a Warthog. Dutch looked at the blood on Mickey's face. "What happened?"

"The major."

"Shit."

Molotov popped up from under the vehicle. "Move out."

Buck jumped. "Ma'am, are you sur-"

"Trooper, I'm fine. Just move."

Emile shook his head from the chain-gun position.

"What's so funny SPARTAN?"

"You ma'am." He didn't fear her. She knew it. Emile was probably the only SPARTAN she could work with. But she owed Chief.

Meanwhile, Chief fell towards the lava. He quickly broadcast a message to the company. "This is SPARTAN-117, signing off."

The Didact's constraint fields lifted him and placed him on the bridge. Chief picked up the Energy Sword. The Hardlight Blade clanged dwn on his head, draining his shields. Chief rolled and jumped up. The shields recharged. He charged the Didact again. The Forerunner general sidestepped and nailed Chief again.

"You are too eager to destroy your enemy, Reclaimer. You need patience." The Didact flipped him over with the fields.

"If you wait, your enemy will create his own demise." The Didact released him again. "Unfourtanatley, this is not your skill. You are a warrior, Reclaimer, and will not wait for your enemy to kill himself.

_The end of Chapter 5. Chapter 6 coming soon._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Nearing unknown Forerunner construct, Alloy, 2560

Johnson watched the sides of the road as Sergei manuevered the Warthog. The Russian had three specialties; commo, medic and driver. Pretty rare.

The Covenant Wraith behind them floated above the ground. Johnson wasn't really sure how it worked but it was duced effective in a firefight. Could take a hell of a lot of punishment. Weapon wreaked havoc.

In his hands was a weapon Cortana designated as a "Suppressor", a rapid fire Forerunner assault weapon that fired hardlight projectiles at a high-rate. Whatever. As long as he had a weapon.

"Johnson to Buck, what's your status?"

"Intact sir, but there is one snag." The ODST in the other Warthog sounded worried.

"What is it?"

"The major."

Johnson cursed. "What happened?"

"She slugged Mickey and made a run for our LRV."

"Put her on."

He heard her heavy accent through the comm. "What is it, sergeant-major?"

"You crazy Russian! What the hell were you thinking?"

Sergei tapped him on the shoulder. "There are other Russians in the room."

Johnson took out his cigar and spat onto the ground. "Molotov, this is bullshit. I gave orders. Why didn't you listen to Mickey?"

"Any orders I give, override any orders you have previously given."

Johnson exhaled. She was right. "Alright ma'am. Do we go in or no?"

"Full speed ahead, marine."

"Roger ma'am, uh, that's a Navy saying."

Chief lifted the energy sword and thrusted at the Didact, who stood a few feet away. He simply sidestepped and hit Chieef on the head again. "Seriously Reclaimer, I thought you had more skill than that."

Chief gasped for air. The Didact was wearing him out. His shields were slowly recharging. "Actually, I thought you had more dignity than that."

The constraint fields lifted him again. "Aargh man, you gotta stop doin' this. I'm gonna have a bad back."

The Didact slammed him onto the bridge. "Wow, Reclaimer. I thought you were a serious person."

"Shit! I'm being serious!" Chief's shields dropped and beeped a warning. "Dammit!"

Johnson heard the message. "This is SPARTAN-117, signing off."

Buck's voice came over the intercom. "Sonuvabitch. He's dead."

"No!" Cortana's voice came from the Wraith. Rulama must be having a hell of a time in there. "He can't be!"

"She's right." Johnson lowered a specialized pair of goggles. "His vitals are still up."

Rulama's Wraith rolled through the previously made entrance. Ironically, Rulama's vehicle had a logo painted on the side-an imitation of the Ghostbuters symbol with the word "Wraith" underneath.

The company trailed in, including the Cyclops' and the Mantis. They didn't have a Scorpion, which Johnson would have really liked. Banshees too. But a Wraith and the six Pelicans and Phantoms at camp would have to do.

A group of Prometheans stood to oppose them. "Rulama, take 'em out."

The tank's plasma mortar lifted to a high trajectory and fired. The blue energy landed on the group, overloading their shields and blasting them to shit.

Dutch and Emile hopped off their Warthog and joined Gorovich, who shrugged. A female figure stepped through the smoke and dust.

Emile lifted his shotgun. "Get on your knees and shut your mouth!"

"Do you think I am intimidated by you, Reclaimer?"

The Warrior stepped out, in her skin-tight Combat-Skin. Gorovich whistled. "Wow, she's hot."

Emile and Dutch looked at the big Russian. "Really?"

The Warrior threw the three back using the restraint fields. They hit the vehicles. "Ow."

She flipped the Wraith and crushed a Cyclops. Molotov got off her Warthog and ran forward. "Go! I'll hold her off!"

Johnson and the remaining troops dashed forward. Rookie climbed onto the Wraith and got inside. Spotting the database, he pulled out Cortana's chip and pressed it into an armor compartment. He sprinted after Johnson and the others.

The Warrior came face-to-face with Molotov. "A challenge, Reclaimer?"

Molotov hit the masked face with the end of her rifle. It flew backwards. Snarling, she got up and lifted the major with the restraint fields.

Meanwhile, Chief climbed back up, blood was spattered along the inside of his helmet. "I'm getting too old for this."

"Old, Reclaimer? I am much older than you."

"Yeah, but you're way technologically superior to me." Chief lifted the glowing Energy Sword and lept forward at the Forerunner commander.

The Didact parried this attack with his Hardlight Blade. "Honestly Reclaimer, I am flattered by your words. But-" he swung, hitting Chief into space again, "I am not distracted by them."

The fields kept Chief from falling into the lava again. "Why are you keeping me alive?"

"Isn't it obvious, Reclaimer?" The Didact brought Chief close to his face. "I'm having fun."

"By all means, don't stop." Chief swung the Energy Sword again. This time, it came in contact with the enemy. It scarred the Diadact's armor across.

The Warrior threw Molotov across the compound. The ODST slid down the wall and coughed. "Enjoying ourselves, eh?"

The impact had cracked several of her ribs and her right shoulder. Her MA5C lay on the ground next to her. She reached for it but it rose into the air.

The Warrior walked up to the major. "Enough Reclaimer?"

Molotov smiled weakly and pulled the tab on a plasma grenade behind her back. "Not really. We've got about seven seconds to live. So here's where you ask yourself a question: Do I fell lucky?"

She coughed and looked into the mask. "Well do ya, punk?"

The grenade exploded and engulfed both of them in a blue flash.

Buck ran through the corridors. Nobody seemed to be there. Rookie had been here before and was leading the way through the halls.

Rookie tossed Cortana's chip to Johnson. The entire unit was sprinting. The Sergeant-Major held the chip in his hand. "Talk to me Cortana!"

Her hologram appeared in his hand. "Chief, he's underground somewhere. Down the next eight flights of stairs."

The remaining company members (basicly Johnson, Buck, Dutch, Rookie, Mickey, Emile, Gorovich and Sergei) started running downstairs. They heard the metallic clanging of Knights running after them. Sergei turned and tossed a grenade up the stairs.

They came to a door. Dutch kicked it in and killed the two Knights standing on a platform. Chief and the Didact fought on the bridge. The Didact turned and saw the targeting reticule from Dutch's SPARTAN laser on his chest.

The blast of energy flung the Didact backwards into space. Chief dropped the energy sword. "Thanks."

Johnson clapped the armored man on his shoulder. "C'mon big man. Let's go."

_It's not over! Chapter 7 coming soon!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

Pelican/Phantom drop zone, Alloy, 2560

Johnson looked around at the camp. "Well, our mission is finished. We completed both parameters. Let's go home."

Chief nodded. "Snug in there, Cortana?"

The AI smiled. "Yeah."

Mickey climbed aboard one of the Pelicans. The one next to him suddenly detonated. Chief dived for cover as it landed on a Phantom with it's shields down. The explosions blew up several other dropships. Johnson yelled at the younger man. "Mickey get out of there!"

The pilot ran from the dropship just as it blew. "Shit, what happened?"

"Chief?" Cortana's voice rang in his head. "Chief?"

He got up. "What the hell is going on?"

Only one Phantom remained. "Go! Go! Go!" The troopers go onto it. Mickey dashed to the pilot's seat. "Everyone get on!"

Chief took the plasma cannon. "Take 'er up, marine!"

Mickey flew the Phantom up about thirty feet when Chief saw it. "Shit."

The Didact flew up into the air, using his constraint fields to lift the structures in the compound. The Prometheans fired at the craft. Chief tossed Cortana to Johnson, who put her in the database. "Talk to me honey, how'd he survive?"

"I don't know." Cortana was obviously distressed. "Please don't let him take me. I don't want to go back."

"You won't if we can help it." Johnson watched Chief pummeling Prometheans with the energy cannon. "And God knows he won't let you go back without him."

The fuel system broke. Mickey looked back at the snapped hose. "Dutch, tape that together or something. Emile, get in the copilot seat!"

The assault specialist sat down. "What do I do?"

"Just grab the controls!"

"That's what she said, and that's easy for you to say, you're a pilot. I mostly just hurt people!"

Johnson grabbed a side-mounted beam rifle. "Assholes always gotta survive somehow."

Dutch wrapped a piece of duck-tape around it. "Done, now what?"

"Now we pray. You're good at that Dutch. Start askin' the Lord-Almighty for some help down here."

The Didact flung a constraint field over the dropship and pulled ti down to the ground. "Now, feel my wrath, Reclaimer!"

Chief and the Didact went at each other. They grappled and punched. Chief was hit straight in the visor. It cracked. The energy shields died. Chief slammed his fist into the Didact's mask. The metal dented.

"Dutch, hand me the laser!" Buck watched the fight going on. "Hurry up man!"

The Didact lifted Buck and threw him at the chair. Johnson stopped Dutch from firing.

"You might hit Chief-or someone else!"

Chief bull-rushed the Didact into the side of the Blood Tray. "Asshole."

He was immediately flung back with the restraint shields. The Didact lifted him. "See Reclaimer? Patience."

Chief gripped the Didact's wrist. "Go shove it up your ass!"

The Didact laughed in victory. Then he doubled over in pain. Chief looked up to see a hard-light Cortana standing there. She smiled. "That's for years of torture. The pain you caused me!"

Buck handed her an M6G. "Do it."

Cortana lifted the pistol to the Didact's brain and whispered in his ear. "Payback's a bitch." The gun went off, blowing crimson blood into the Blood Tray.

The threat was over.

_Epilouge and afterword coming soon._


	8. Chapter 8

**Epilouge **

UNSC Honor Inbound, in orbit over Alloy.

Chief and Johnson made their way up to the bridge. "We did it Chief."

"We all did it." He looked behind them to see Buck, Mickey, Dutch, Sergei, Gorovich, Rookie and Emile. "They helped a lot."

The doors to the bridge hissed open. Stanson stood there with three black-armored SPARTAN IVs. "Captain?"

Stanson held out his hand. Chief put Cortana's chip into it. Stanson put it in the database and nodded to the three SPARTANs. "He's all yours."

They circled Chief, who placed his weapon on the ground. "So it comes to this?"

Cortana shouted from the database. "Chief."

"Don't worry." Chief let himself be led away. "I'll come bac for you. Like I always do."

**The End**


End file.
